


evening winds down to a crawl

by LuckyGirl17



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGirl17/pseuds/LuckyGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so close. He just needed permission, needed Benny to say he could come and he wasn’t above begging. “Please, oh god, please let me come, daddy.”</p><p>Benny froze, slowly pulling his mouth off of Usnavi’s dick. It took Usnavi a minute to realize why he’d done so.</p><p>Oh. Shit.</p><p>It slipped out by accident, really. Usnavi rambled. And that tendency only got worse when he and Benny were fucking. He just couldn’t seem to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth: how good Benny felt, how much he’d thought about this, yes, Benny, yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evening winds down to a crawl

“Now, be a good boy, and don’t come unless I tell you, clear?” 

Smirking from his position between Usnavi’s legs, Benny looked up to survey his handiwork. Usnavi’s wrists were tied to the bedposts, and bites that would become bruises were scattered across his chest. Perfect. “Is that clear?”

“Yes, Benny. Only when you say so.” His voice trembled, laced with want and a hint of desperation, knowing that he was entirely in Benny’s control right now. He’d been aching for what felt like hours already, wasn’t sure if he could survive the drawn-out teasing that Benny was so fond of.

Without preamble, Benny sank down and licked a stripe up Usnavi’s dick, from root to tip, tongue flicking into the slit to clear away the leaking pre-come. Taking his time, Benny placed kisses to every inch of Usnavi’s thighs, then sucked one of his balls into his mouth before releasing it with a pop. 

“No more teasing, Benny, please, oh, I – I need-” The rest of the sentences died off on a moan as Benny finally took Usnavi into his mouth, lips dragging along his dick. He worked steadily to bring Usnavi to the brink, taking him in all the way, using suction as he pulls off. 

As his tongue follows the vein running along the underside of his dick, Usnavi wailed, hips thrusting upwards. Benny, it seems, had anticipated this, placing his hands on Usnavi’s hips, pinning him down. 

“Please, Benny, please, I need to come.” Usnavi attempted to buck up against the hold Benny had on his hip, to no avail. 

Benny just smiled and shook his head. “I decide what you need, darling.” 

Usnavi threw his head back against the pillow, eyes closed as he moaned, high and breathy and desperate. 

Benny resumed his attentions to Usnavi’s dick, mouthing up and down, occasionally swallowing him down to the root just to pull off again. He kept this up at no particular intervals, never developing a rhythm to help get Usnavi off.

A whine escaped Usnavi as Benny drew back. He leafed through the drawers, finding the lube. He spread Usnavi’s legs wider, slowly pushed a finger into the tight heat of his ass. One finger quickly became two, scissoring apart and working to stretch Usnavi open. 

Usnavi’s eyes flew open once more as Benny leant down to take his dick into his mouth again, the dual sensations of Benny”s fingers and mouth pushing Usnavi closer to the edge.

He was so close. He just needed permission, needed Benny to say he could come and he wasn’t above begging. “Please, oh god, please let me come, daddy.”

Benny froze, slowly pulling his mouth off of Usnavi’s dick. It took Usnavi a minute to realize why he’d done so.

Oh. Shit.

It slipped out by accident, really. Usnavi rambled. And that tendency only got worse when he and Benny were fucking. He just couldn’t seem to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth: how good Benny felt, how much he’d thought about this, yes, Benny, yes.

Benny’s eyes were closed, breath coming in pants. “Say it again.” His voice had dropped deep into his lower register, sounding wrecked. “Say it.” 

Usnavi’s voice shook, barely a whisper as he breathed out, “daddy.” Growing bolder at Benny’s groan, Usnavi continued, “Daddy, please, I need it. I need you.” 

“Don’t you worry, darling,” Benny’s fingers in his ass resumed their thrusting, “daddy takes care of you, doesn’t he?” At that, Benny added a third finger, the stretch a slight burn that Usnavi reveled in. 

Before long, Usnavi was back on the edge, sweating and moaning, twisting against the restraints that kept his hands off of Benny. He needed to touch, needed to move Benny along so he would get inside him. 

It was Benny’s chuckle, followed by, “Impatient, aren’t we?” that made Usnavi realize he’d been speaking out loud. 

Nevertheless, Benny made quick work of rolling the condom on, aligning his dick right up against Usnavi’s entrance. As he pressed in, he whispered, “Say it.” Once he was fully seated in Usnavi’s ass, Benny held still, waited for him to do what he’d said.

“Daddy.” It sounded like a whimper, torn from the back of Usnavi’s throat. Slowly, Benny pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in.

“Again.” 

“Daddy.” The word fell out of Usnavi’s mouth in time with Benny’s thrusts, over and over again, a staccato rhythm that kept building in speed. 

Neither of them were going to last much longer, overwhelmed by the sensation. Benny reached down to Usnavi’s dick, began to stroke him off in time with his thrusts. 

“Can I come, daddy? Please, oh god, please let me,” a litany of pleas fell out of Usnavi’s mouth as he was driven closer to the edge. 

Benny strung him along, made him wait just a moment more before giving in. “Come for me, darling. Let me see how pretty you look when you come for daddy, huh? Show me.”

Usnavi saw white as streaks of come painted his chest, his orgasm washing through him hot and fast. He was blissed out and relaxed as Benny gave his few final thrusts before spending inside him with a groan. 

Benny remained inside Usnavi for a few minutes, before the discomfort set in and he rolled off. He quickly disposed of the condom and climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around Usnavi and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. 

He should get up, get a washcloth to wipe down Usnavi, who was rapidly falling asleep. That could wait, he decided. It was much more important to keep Usnavi in his arms. 

Before Benny drifted off to sleep as well, he breathed out, “I love you.” 

He’d say the same the next morning, bleary-eyed and smiling. Usnavi would blush, a delighted smile blooming on his face, and whisper his love as well.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me about bensnavi on tumblr @ sintheheights


End file.
